


questions for a man without god

by shardmind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, Poetry, The Three P's, rated t for light gore mention uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardmind/pseuds/shardmind
Summary: and he still asks with the same smilewhat do you need?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	questions for a man without god

you work hard to deny it  
force yourself to look like anything but that which you are  
splintering your bones to dust  
christened in blood at your rebirth  
and he still asks with the same smile  
_what do you need?_

but it sticks to the roof of your mouth  
stuck behind your teeth and you long for him to coax it out

you are not a good liar  
but you’ve practised avoiding oceans  
you’re afraid to drown in his  
because he knows  
_he knows_

he has seen all your scars and more  
stitched up with dental floss  
with parts of himself he didn’t know he could give

love is not meant for people like you

he cut off his wings as you watched and said nothing  
stubborn as the blade he gripped  
white knuckles  
are you not as much the butcher?  
you collected the tears and turned them to salt

the shadow of scorched feathers haunts  
and he will wait until the end of days to tell you that you are beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shardminds)


End file.
